


A New Start

by GirlWithGuns, Titarnia



Series: A Different Kind Of Story [1]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doctor John Watson, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, Lestrade being amused, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mrs. Hudson being a wizard, Multi, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock adopts a kid, Sherlock breathing fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithGuns/pseuds/GirlWithGuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Sherlock breathes fire. John has dreams that doesn't make any sense.After the fall John has dreams, but they don't make any sense, so he writes them down. On Christmas day an abused child comes to see him with a woman. Sherlock comes back into John's life, and into his heart.And suddenly they have a child living with them?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: A Different Kind Of Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A New Start

# Prologue **: Their relationship**

The library was silent and only a slight rusling with papers could be head. Two young men that were dressed like students, were searching through some old books. books that were only thought of as stories. A man with light sand colored hair stood watch while his friend looked through the books. He urged his friend to hurry as the guards neared the building. Finally, the man with dark curly hair found what he was looking for. He tore a few pages from the book he was looking through and hid them in his jacket. The front door opened and the man standing watch hid from the guards.

“Oh, young Mr. Holmes. Is it just you?” One of the guards asked the man standing over the books. He had covered the books with some other work, so the guards didn’t notice.

“Just me.” The man said, making sure the guards didn’t notice the ripped papers. 

“Alright, pleasant night then Mr. Holmes.” Said the second guard as they left the building once again. From behind a bookcase, the blonde man heaved a sigh and walked over to his friend. They put all the books away in silence, and then sat down to look over the pages torn out from the book. They looked through the pages and found what they were looking for. 

“We can’t leave the library with those pages, Sherlock. They will be detected the moment we go through the doors!” The blonde man whispered intensely at his friend. 

“We have to get them out somehow.” The man with dark hair, who was none other than Sherlock Holmes, said. They sat in silence for a moment, not getting to any conclusions. Then Sherlock got up and found a book, a book he knew nobody would read. He then went to the information desk, placed a note on the book and put it away.

“What are you doing?” 

“Making sure we can get it out in the morning, John.” Sherlock said, grabbing his bag and leaving the library with John right behind him. 

When they came back to Baker Street with the pages from the book, Mrs. Hudson was waiting for them with tea and biscuits. Sherlock handed her the pages and she gladly accepted them. The pages contained information about the last of the great dragons, Smaug. They also talked about the sword Excalibur, the sword in the stone. The rest of the book had contained information about other creatures, creatures from folklore or from old fantasy tellings. Or that was what they wanted people to believe. In reality, all those creatures existed. They were all hidden away from the normal world, but those with knowledge knew and had sworn an oath to not tell any human. John sat down in his chair and took a cup of tea. They had spent the whole day at the library trying to find more. They had only found another few pages, and put the blame on an unsuspecting young man. Who was now banished from the library for trying to sneak out one of the books. A book that Sherlock had snuck in the young man's bag after purposely bumping into him. 

“Lucky boys. You found everything we need, for now.” Mrs. Hudson said, taking a closer look at the pages. Sherlock took a cup of tea and some biscuits, and sat down. 

“What exactly, do we need those for?” John asked, looking over at Mrs. Hudson. 

“They are about you, both of you.” She said, handing a page to either boy. They hadn’t been able to read them before, but Mrs. Hudson had said some words in a language not even Sherlock knew, and now they could read it. John slowly made his way through the pages he had been handed. They all contained tellings of King Arthur and the sword Excalibur, the sword in the stone. There was also something about a dragon, but half the sentence was on one of the pages they didn’t steal. Sherlock on the other hand didn’t take it so well that there was missing a page. 

“What does it mean? Why would a dragon of all creatures, want to create such a powerful weapon for the humans. They don’t deserve it!” He then ranted on in a lower voice, talking to himself out loud. It had become a habit of his ever since he’d come back. Mrs. Hudson gave a small laugh and left the two to think. 

“Sherlock. You okay?” John asked, standing up and walking over to Sherlock. Sherlock had placed himself in his chair with his legs hanging over one of the armrests, and his back against the other. He was mumbling and accepted John’s pages when they were handed to him. John placed a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead and left to get the newspaper. 

\----

He didn’t even get to the door before Inspector Lestrade came rushing up the stairs, hanging from the doorframe. It was new year's day, and Sherlock and John had been enjoying the fireworks and a cup of tea with Mrs. Hudson. 

“You are gonna love this one, Sherlock.” The man hanging from the doorframe was out of breath, and a smile was spread across his face. The inspector never smiled because of a murder, but this time he did. 

“What is it this time?” Sherlock got up from his chair and gave the pages to John. He had been reading them for almost a week now, but he still thought they held more information. 

“There’s a note for you.” 

“A note?” John asked, a bit confused. “Why would anyone leave a note for Sherlock?”

“That is indeed the question, John.” Sherlock whispered, loud enough for only John to hear. 

“I know you stole those from the library, Sherlock.” The inspector said, pointing at the papers in John’s hand. He didn’t try to hide them as he knew it wouldn’t help. Sherlock took them back and put them on the table.

“What of it?” He scowled at the inspector

“You know you need to give them back at some point.” Lestrade said, heaving a sigh and turned around to leave.

“Where?” John asked, going to the table to pick up the pages again. 

“Camelot street, number 25. The old orphanage." He said accepting a cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson. John let out a cough and looked from Sherlock to Mrs. Hudson. 

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." She said. 

"What is.. what's the note?" John turned to Lestrade with a questioning look. Lestrade handed a picture to John and made a motion with his hand.

"Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. Sad part is, they all suspect a child killed him." John handed the picture to Sherlock and went to place the pages in a folder filled with other pages and notes. Lestrade noticed and heaved a sigh at the two.

"What's the alibi?" Sherlock asked, still looking at the foto.

"She was with some of the other kids when it happened." Sherlock looked up and at directly at Lestrade. 

"Call Molly, we might need her help." Lestrade nodded and took out his phone while I'm his way back to the car.

"Sherlock?" John asked, placing a banks in his back.

"Let's go, John."


End file.
